Journeys End In Lover's Meeting
by Ladybug-Jojo
Summary: Okay story dedicated to all my lovely AW girls i adore you and i hope this cheer you up! It is meant to lift you up form shitty spoiler. and been what i spent my day on also the story is based on if the worst should happen the spoiler come true- set about two years in the future... Alicia is in DC for an important moment in her life and there is one person she wished were with her.


_Dedicated to all of you girls you know who you are... my amazing AW family that has all by now cried a tear or many over the shitty spoiler._

_All of you girls I wanted to write you this... it is based on that one and it makes sure you know that even if it happens it doesn't mean AW can't happen either. So it is for Sabrina, Moni, Moni, Abby, Steffi, Aleisha, Talita, Jule, Silvy, Chanel, Coco, Ann and April. And many more... I love you girls and all the rest of you always reading my stories and encouraging me for more. _

_The idea is based on a perfect scene in Judging Amy a sweet end to a great show._

_I don't own the Good Wife_

* * *

**Journeys End In Lover's Meeting **

She got out of the car and made her way through the crowd of people on the street, checking her phone every other minute if she had gotten a call or a text but there still was nothing. She had hoped he would call her, that maybe they could meet up while she was here, a drink or dinner, a talk or really anything. But he hadn't answered. She had left her hotel phone, room and cell number when she called his office and only got his secretary. She felt weird being here again, it used to be their town, their place before she married and moved back to Chicago, before they met again and everything turned complicated. When it had been just them and the law. Now she was here and the law was about to be a part of her life in another way, a much different way. She had not found an apartment in the city yet, and staying with her daughter wasn't an option when she lived in a dorm-room - and same went for her son.

So here she was on her way to her first speech as newly elected congress woman. She had been there before but this was different, this was her speech and a small part of her had hoped to get in contact with him, that maybe, just maybe there was a chance he would come to hear her talk, see her in this moment.

But it didn't look like it. She moved up the stairs, glancing behind herself at the breathtaking view of the obelisk with the sun shining on it. The kids would be in there watching and she loved that idea, and Owen would be there, too, and her mother - with David Lee of all people, technically her new stepdad. But she still wished _he_ would be there, too. Since leaving Chicago more than a year ago he had moved here, or rather back here. She had found it funny in some way that of all places he should chose DC and not somewhere else, that he had wanted to come back here. To a city Peter might one day be in as well, maybe in the White House, that he chose that city of all the places in the world. But maybe he felt a little of the pull it had - the one that she felt and always had as soon as she set her foot back in the city, even if only for a brief visit. It had been their place, and that was hard to shake off.

She shook her head, she needed to let it go. He wasn't going to call her, all their mess of the past had made sure of that, and yet as she was about to step in she glanced at her phone and lifted it and called him one more time, this time not getting his secretary but a voice mail. She sighed, first tempted to hang up, but couldn't.

"Will... it's me... Alicia... I know we have not talked in forever and you probably don't want to hear from me... but I am about to give my first speech and being here, in DC, I can't stop thinking about you... I know I went wrong somewhere... that I should have given us a chance before I did... before it was too late. I shouldn't have run because I loved you, I should have told you... I should have told you so many things, like how I feel happier with you, stronger, more alive, that I felt like I really could do it all. But mostly I should have told you that I love you and I might have always loved you from the first time I saw you. I wish you had answered, Will. I miss you, I miss you so much, more than when we were fighting because at least I saw you then, more than when we broke up because at least you were still a part of my life... more than in the 15 years apart because I didn't know then how good it felt, how good _we_ felt, at least I did everything in my power not to remember because of my marriage. I need to go... I wish you were here and could wish me luck." She sighed and hung up the phone before turning it off and passing security, walking through the building in the direction where she was needed. She knew her children were somewhere in the building and it made her smile. They would have lunch afterwards. It was easy when they both lived in DC themselves. Zach attending George Washington University and Grace at Georgetown.

She smiled at the thought, it would be the best finding a place here as well that she was closer to both of them, and maybe fate would deal her another good move and she would end up running into Will somewhere in the middle of the million of inhabitants of the city.

Half an hour later she stepped onto the podium, ready so speak. The spotlights were burning as much as always, but this time they burned for her and not for someone else, not because she was standing beside someone else but because she was standing there for herself. Light glinted and she knew pictures were being snapped. Her stomach tightened, it wasn't as unpleasant as in the past because this time it was for herself and because of what she had achieved. She coughed behind her hand before starting.

While she spoke she looked around at the people there, her new colleagues, strangers she would soon get familiar with, people of the United States - she should now try to be in the political game herself, and do it right without corruption, without scandals of her own. She could do it, she knew she could, all her years in the spotlight standing faithfully by Peter's side had prepared her but so had his scandal and downfall, as well as her time working for Will, her time with Will. It all had prepared her, letting her moral compass be challenged and understanding it all better. That she unlike so many before her would never put this before her family or loved ones. Of course it didn't mean it couldn't happen but it made her morals different, and she would never put her loved one's through what she had experienced. She glanced around and couldn't see Zach or Grace, Zach's girlfriend Melissa, her mother or David Lee. She continued to speak, feeling almost high from it. As she finished, people clapped, at least some did, others sure didn't. She looked around once more and that was when she spotted him, her stomach tightened but this time for a different reason. It couldn't really be him, and yet there were no doubt in her heart, and suddenly she felt even lighter, like she was carried on wings, and whatever happened next was something she did more or less automatically, and she was not sure she would be able to explain it later, because all she could now think of was hope, a hope of him staying so she would managed to catch him when she was done.

People she spoke with, what was said - it was all like a blur to her. But as she was finally done she got out of the building to the spot she had agreed to meet with her family. They waved at her as she walked over and hugged her, she shook hands with David Lee while they congratulated her and told her how great she had been. She smiled at them and kissed and hugged both kids one more time, and that was when she felt his gaze on her and her breath seemed to catch as she turned around, away from her family, and met his eyes. They were twinkling at her, smiling, and she felt warm and relieved. Having called him and not gotten an answer had scared her, it had made her feel sure that it was all in the past, that it had all been too late in the end. That even now when they were once more in the same city it would still be too late. However his smile, the fact he was here and his eyes told her all she needed to know.

"Mom?" Zach asked behind her but then gave a loud ouch; Alicia stopped and glanced over her shoulder, only to see Grace withdrawing her elbow as she had clearly punched him in the side. They were all glancing over in Will's direction, and she had a strong desire to roll her eyes at them, but didn't. Instead she stepped away from them, walking over to where he stood, her stomach clenched with the feeling of a thousand butterflies in it as she stopped in front of him. For a few seconds they just stared at each other but then his face cracked in a grin.

"You did well... I almost regret not voting for you..." He smiled at her, making her raise an eyebrow as she smiled back at him.

"Well I am glad I almost did that well, especially since you couldn't have voted for me when you don't live in the state Illinois." She shot back at him smiling with so wide a smile it almost hurt her face.

"You got me there... you still did well... though I am sure I have never thought I would see the day where Alicia Florrick became the politician herself..." He joked, eyes sparkling at her.

"Alicia Cavanaugh..." She corrected him, reminding him that she was free now, that the biggest obstacle between them was no more, that there was no more jealous husband that could make their lives miserable.

"Yeah Cavanaugh..." He sighed, and she knew she needed to ask him to go there, he had been the one putting himself out there too many times, he wasn't going to do it again at least no more than he already had by showing up here.

"I meant it... what I said..." Okay, that sounded stupid, especially because it was more than likely he had not heard her last message yet anyway. How could he, it was his office phone and he had left and was here already when she left the message. And for seconds she was sure it was the case but then his eyes started to smile more and his lips twisted.

"I see and what was that...?" He asked her seriously, and she sighed, either he hadn't heard it after all or he had but was playing on a memory of another time, of another lost voicemail she hadn't gotten and hadn't asked him about for far too long, at this point she still didn't know what he had said but she had an idea, and it was nothing along her having made the right decision with Peter. She hesitated for a second but sighed.

"That I knew I had gone wrong, that I should never have run in the first place and that I had only been willing to give you a real chance when it was too late and you were already moving away and on from me... that I should have told … that I should have told you earlier that I loved you and I most likely have always loved you since the moment we met." She looked down, nervous about having bared her heart to him finally, over a year ago, not long before he left she had asked for more, a relationship or at least been ready for one with him, but still had not said all she should have and he had not stayed that time, waiting for her to finally admit her feelings to him and she had been stupid enough not to. But now she had, and she could only hope it hadn't been in vain. She felt a hand on her chin lifting her face and he looked into her eyes.

"I love you too and have loved you ever since Georgetown... and I did hear your voicemail... but I once long ago learned, if you do bare your heart like that it has to be done in person." He told her gently as he leaned in and right before he kissed her he paused.

"You need to be in this Alicia, you need to be completely in... If I am to go there" And she nodded and smiled as he brushed his lips over hers in a gentle kiss.

She was sure more than one photo got taken of them but she didn't care, not that her family saw her, not that anyone saw it - she was finally home where she belonged, back to the beginning of the journey with the man that would always have her heart.'

* * *

_I hope all of your girls feels a little better now! i love you girls and hate seeing you sad over this spoiler..._


End file.
